


【KKL】圆·[下]

by ccchantey



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 18:44:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20625779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccchantey/pseuds/ccchantey
Summary: 🇰🇹，年龄差有，OOC神兽相关都是我编的，请勿较真有一点小破切由于作者比较怂，所以全文走链接麻烦各位多点几下了(八.位.报.警.码)祝搭嘎月饼节快乐以及今天也励志要为了早点见生人而更努力





	【KKL】圆·[下]

—·—·——·—·—·—·—·——·—·——·—·—·——·—

日历上的数字显示已临近九月，可仲夏的炎热却迟迟不肯离去。在各地的博物馆跑来跑去进行讲座的堂本光一，每天都是足蒸暑土气，背灼炎天光的状态。但暑期的演讲酬劳都很高，所以也只能但惜夏日长了。

不过他也终于知道了，原来龙的体温是这样的。

这个夏天堂本光一最爱做的一件事——空调给堂本刚开到低温，自己套上厚厚的加绒卫衣，再像猫一样蜷缩在他怀里沉睡。

有时候半夜醒来会看到变回龙的形态的堂本刚，身体围成一个圆圈圈住自己。他活动活动肩膀，如蝴蝶羽翼般的睫毛微颤，龙也睁开了眼睛。堂本光一知道，那漆黑的瞳孔里一定倒映着自己。

像被吸引似的，把脸凑过去轻吻上远古兽类坚硬的表皮，低沉的喘息喷洒出一股带着害羞的冷气，就这样依偎着他再次入眠。

龙的表皮坚硬且凹凸不平，但作为人类形态的时候，堂本刚的皮肤又冰又滑，像布丁一样。

而且如果被戳到酒窝的话，就会连续打喷嚏。因为那里其实是胡须的变形体，隐藏着用来感知周围一切事物的成千上万种感受器，是他们全身上下最敏感的地方。

随后堂本刚一定会伸手捏他的脸，叫嚣着什么才四十岁的小屁孩，手脚不要僭越。

他喜欢指尖充满关怀的感觉，因为那也会让自己的爱意在刹那间涌出，让他意识到自己有多喜欢他。

抱在一起就会忍不住上手去摸。

其中他最爱不释手的还是堂本刚的肚皮，肉肉的圆圆的冰冰凉的。最开始把滚烫的脸颊贴上去，会被一尾巴拍到地上。后来次数多习惯了，有时候自己不来他还会主动解开衣服邀请。

小腹上沿着肚脐向下，有一条毛茸茸的“小路”，堂本光一说那是堂本刚另一处的“胡子”。

他把脸蛋压在上边蹭，小龙身下的某处毫不客气地硬了起来。看着渐渐鼓起来的一包，堂本光一有些抱歉，又有些难为情的抬起头。

“老师，这证明你很有魅力。”

“你们明治时代的人调情…好土……”

下一个瞬间蛇一样的尾巴就卷着自己的一条腿，压迫感让他整个人都无法动弹。

堂本光一一直没搞懂堂本刚的尾巴到底是不是由大脑来操控的，如果是的话，这反应速度也太快了。可如果不是的话，又听从哪里的号令呢？上古生物的身上充满了谜题，和堂本刚在一起后，他面对自己读了快20年的专业，好像看到了空白的一张纸。

“你的尾巴到底是怎么运作的？”

“老师和我做的话，我就让你给我体检。”

“好啊。”

这次轮到堂本刚愣住了。

“那你要在上边吗？”

堂本光一认真的问他。

“为什么？”

“因为让龙做下边那个的话，会不会很没有面子？”

“你在想什么？你就这么想给我做体检吗？”

堂本光一搂上他的脖子，思考了一下说，“也不全是吧，毕竟我们交往这么久了，没有些实质性的发展也不好。”

“…你……”

“我去清理吧。”

“你真的愿意在下边吗？”

“嗯……”

堂本光一眉头一皱，嘴角也抿了起来。

“明明就不愿意吧。”

“那再给我一点时间好了…”

“不用了。”堂本刚一边说一边褪掉自己的短裤，“我可以。”他拉着堂本光一的手指来到身后，“这里…会分泌一些液体……”

滚烫的手指一凑近那个小口，就立刻被大片黏液沾湿，堂本光一根本没时间表达自己的惊讶，腰身就被两条腿缠了上来。

“老师…龙一般不会发情，但只要一发情……”

剩下的话都被堵在一个用力的吮吻里。

人类的气味是龙接触过的最复杂的味道。

有好的有坏的，敏感的嗅觉与敏感的视觉触觉听觉产生通感，大脑会一团乱，眼前视线也会变模糊。他来到人类社会后适应了很久，也因此受过伤。

可堂本光一的气味是沉稳的，是纯粹的。习惯是个可怕的东西，即使皮下密密麻麻的感受器被接二连三的激活，他也一点不慌张。因为他知道，那双温暖的手会将他稳稳地拉进怀里。

鼻腔里充斥着光一干净清爽的气息，脑海里形成的第一个画面是夏风里摇曳的向日葵。

堂本光一与那些黏液和堂本刚敏感到极致的反应做斗争，液体太多了，扣弄出一片之后又会紧接着分泌出来。唇齿间交换着唾液，小龙发抖的身体使嗓子里溢出的呻吟也变换着高度。

“龙…也太厉害了……”

看着手掌里聚集起来的液体，他发出和小学生一个水平的感叹。

堂本刚彻底软了身子，龙的敏感是人类无法想象的，光是接吻就足够让他情绪高涨到热泪盈眶。揽着堂本光一脖子的手臂也滑落，头上的角冷不定冒了出来。混杂在断断续续的呻吟里，他告诉堂本光一，因为太舒服了，所以接下来可能还有更多龙的特征会控制不住地显现出来，请他做好心理准备。

脱力的手拽了几下运动裤的松紧带，堂本光一接收到信号，顶起胯部，黑色的运动裤被染出一团更深的颜色。堂本刚的脖颈向后扬起一个弧度，他咬着男孩细小的喉结，抬腰挺入。

进入的过程极其顺利，敏感的头部推开那些黏液，多余的液体完成使命之后，就一股脑地从结合处向外流淌。滚烫的性器如同一块烧红的烙铁扎进龙冰冷的体内，堂本刚的眼泪不断流下来。

弥漫着冷清气氛的房间，此刻闻起来竟生机盎然，如同鲜花满绽的花园。

他慢慢加速挺动腰杆，他啃咬他圆圆的肩，他舔舐那颗狡猾的痣，他看着他的身子像鲤鱼打挺一样拱起，看着他的眼泪倒着流进头皮，隐藏进浓密细软的毛发里。

分身被紧紧包裹着，龙的体内也像体表一样冰凉，刺激得堂本光一险些早早缴械。强忍住发泄的欲望，他确信这是他与生理抗争的所有战役里最出色的一场。

手抓着堂本刚光滑的小腿，扎手的腿毛不知什么时候变成了柔软的青色鳞片，他稍稍挪动手掌，鳞片像被风化了一样立刻变得坚硬，变成翠绿色，宛如精心打磨过的翡翠。

堂本光一托着堂本刚的腰将人抱起来，让他被汗湿的上半身靠在柔软的床头，两腿大开着坐在自己腿上，再次深深埋入那个紧致有弹性的地方。

男孩的皮肤泛起鲜红的颜色，眼前的乳珠也变成诱人的深粉，他低头含入口中吮吸，纤细的腰拱得更弯了，翘起的性器抵在他形状分明的腹肌上，黏腻的液体在腹肌和性器间扯出长长短短的银丝来。

他操进最深的地方，听到高昂的叫声后对着那一点研磨，速度缓缓加快，在胡乱哭吟的声音里精准的捕捉到自己的名字。

“小光…”

“我在哟…”

他回答到。

身上露出来的鳞甲并不多，原本都紧紧贴附在皮肤表面，此刻却全部张开立起来，白嫩的肌肤从鳞与鳞的缝隙里隐约露出来。坚硬的鳞片跟随高潮的身体颤抖，发出硬物互相碰撞时才会有的清脆悦耳的沙沙声，肿胀的性器对着自己的腹肌射出一股浓浓的带有腥味的浊液。

后穴收缩，堂本光一释放在体内，滚烫的温度让他觉得自己要被灼伤了。

虽然不觉尽兴，但堂本光一还是选择将浑身发热的堂本刚放进浴缸满满的冷水中。在他头顶放上重重的冰袋，脸上可怕的红晕终于变浅了些。

“老师…  
“老师…  
“老师……”

学生变换着不同的语气叫他。

“我不是那种…小棉袄……军大衣…”

长长的眼睫被水沾湿，本就灵动的眸子被闪烁着的泪晃的更挠人心弦。

“我没有办法让你觉得温暖…”

堂本光一脱掉刚穿上的短裤，一只脚迈入放满冰块的浴缸中，低温迅速麻痹了他的神经，他僵在这里，如果要做动作的话，肯定会先抽筋。

“我觉得有多冷，你就觉得有多热吧。”

这是只有他们才能懂得的感同身受。

堂本刚愣了几秒，抱着他跨入浴缸的腿开始嚎啕大哭。

小混蛋…你倒是先把我弄出来啊，腿都快抽筋儿了好吗！

九月，奈良

堂本刚带他来到的是一处规模宏大的寺庙，背后的山林里晨雾尚未散去，不论站在哪里都可以听到瀑布湍急的流水声，却就是看不到它的真面目。

往深处走的路上遇到了许多穿着和服的人，都会早在几步之外就驻足向堂本刚行礼。

“他们叫你少主？”

“是啊。”

“你们是世袭制吗？”

“不是。”

“那怎么选领袖啊？”

“我是所有龙里，第二个只在月圆夜蜕皮的。”

“上一个是谁？”

“现在就带你去见他。”

从走廊尽头的门拐出去，巨大的瀑布声和浓密的水雾共同向堂本光一袭来。眼前有一池深到发黑的潭水，被跌落的水流砸出大朵的白色水花。四周树木茂密，但都被青苔包裹住，在那一片深邃的绿色之后貌似还有一个洞穴。

当视觉适应这里的光线和能见度后，堂本光一才看到，一只浑身发黑的巨龙就盘踞在水流背后的树木上，胡须和体型都比堂本刚不知道多少倍大。

自从堂本光一和堂本刚接触后才发现，实际上龙这种生物和书本小说里描绘出来的印象，差别还是很大的。除了一点，那就是他们看起来时时刻刻都在生气。

巨龙黑亮的眼睛正盯着他，堂本光一的腿没出息的软了。

龙慢悠悠地靠近，巨大的身体绕在他周身盘出好几个圈，亮黑色的鳞甲看起来像质地坚硬的黑钻石一般。

那张威严肃穆的脸，让他想起了MC里的大boss末影龙。

他打了五次才成功。

围着自己看了一分钟之后，黑龙就这样头也不回的走了。

“他说，如果是这个人的话，就可以。”

回到前院的房间里，堂本刚替他擦拭头发上的水，高兴的说。

“他刚才说话了吗？？？”

这天晚上他坐在窗边的露台，堂本刚坐在地上，头枕着他的腿。

“老师…月圆夜要到了……”

虽然这孩子没有讲过细节，但堂本光一隐隐感觉到这会是一次艰难的过程。

“我能做点什么吗？”

“等我。”

铺满榻榻米的和室散发出独特的植物香气，堂本刚主动吻上人类高热的唇，龙的身体被狠狠贯穿，上弦月温柔的光洒在他们洁白的身体上，他第一次体会到溺水的感觉。

第二天堂本刚就被几个穿着袈裟的人带走了，寺里的小僧都说少主去修行了，少主要龙蜕了，少主要长大了。

藏书阁里有数不尽的关于龙的古书，以及一些研究课题里牵扯到的问题。主持说他可以自行使用，想要借此发表论文也可以。

于是他每天除了废寝忘食地翻阅书籍，整理文献，就是和那些小僧一起吃饭玩游戏。和小龙们闲聊的时候他才知道，吞食过龙的体液的人类也可以像他们一样长寿，还发现其实每一个龙都有自己特殊的本领，比如他左手边的这个会喷火，右手边的这个会结冰。

“那你们家少主会什么啊？”

他想都没想，张口就问了。

“你不是少主的男朋友吗？你怎么会不知道。”

会喷火的那只小龙在知道光一只有四十岁之后，就再也没和他说过敬语了。明明长相就是五六岁的孩童，谁知道他已经66岁了。

“他没告诉过我啊。”

“我们少主——”

“你自己去问啦！”快要出口的话被另一只自带冰霜特效的龙半路截胡，“今天是月圆夜，月亮升到最高点的时候，少主也就完成蜕皮了。身为他的爱人，你不想见证那个时刻吗！？”

“…是……”

堂本光一怯怯的回话，果然…和自己爸妈一个年代的人就是不一样……

他来到第一天进这所寺庙时来过的那条瀑布边，或许是因为满月的关系，潭水比之前要更加满，池水晃动着，浇灌着岸边的花花草草，周围的植物看起来都笼罩着一层仙气。

四周寂静无声，好像被封印起来一样。原以为静止的空气不会再有什么变化，他却在一个瞬间感觉的了微弱的风声。

像在游泳馆第一次遇到作为龙的形态的堂本刚一样，水面向上窜起一个巨大的水柱，黑色的潭水被鳞甲带起来，又被空气划破成圆滚滚的一颗一颗滚落。

那是一条堂本光一从未见过的，墨绿色的龙，在皎洁的月光下将他长长的身体和闪着光的甲片展露无遗。

那龙缓缓落在堂本光一眼前，低头降了姿态，平时和自己吃饭玩耍的两只小龙从屋檐上探出头对他一边挥手一边说，“快骑上去，快骑上去啊。”

他抓住头上的两根角，身体渐渐腾空，超过了两只幼龙趴着的屋顶，超过了大殿最顶部的方木，超过了寺院后山最高的那颗树，超过了云层。

他明明就是个普通的大学老师，此刻却和龙一起驾驭着风，驰骋在闪电之上。

不知道什么时候，他们已经穿越过厚厚的云朵，来到了只有月亮的空旷之地，脚下的云层像大朵的棉花糖，堂本刚也变成了人形。他们安静地漂浮着，耳边呼啸的风声不见了，重力也一同消失。

“老师？”

堂本光一看着堂本刚，觉得他变了，好像又没变。

“你怎么没告诉过我，你们龙都有异能？”

“你居然没看出来吗？”

“所以你的特殊本领到底是什么？”

“猜猜看嘛，有一件事，只有我做到了，别人都不行。”

堂本光一绞尽脑汁也没有想出来，“到底是什么，你快告诉我。”人类气急败坏的戳上龙的酒窝。

“我的异能是——”

漂浮的身体突然间受到重力作用开始下落，在与空气摩擦产生的噪音里，圆圆的满月印证，堂本光一听到了足够支撑他再活一万年的一句话。

“得、到，你、的、爱。”

END

写完才发觉自己的脑洞和文笔都好幼稚…  
2333  
那我就再次祝米娜桑月饼节快乐叭~


End file.
